


The typical love story

by we_re_a_timebomb0224



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Model, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_re_a_timebomb0224/pseuds/we_re_a_timebomb0224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a model, Michael is a photographer.<br/>What else can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The typical love story

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if this fic is the crappiest thing you'd have ever read.

  “Oh shit!” Michael cursed, looking over at his alarm clock which clearly says 10:30 am.  “I’m late.”

  He didn’t even bother showering but all rushed out his London flat, running down the street just in time to catch the closing door of the big red bus.

  “Sorry I’m late!” He shouted as he ran through the big glass door, he stopped.  In front of him stood a pale, freckled figure dark brown locks had made his defined cheekbones even more define; the pale figure turned around, a pair of twinkling blue eyes meet his stormy green ones.

  He tried to find the appropriate words to introduce himself but he got beaten to it.  The pale figure extended his slim but definitely muscular arms, “hi, James McAvoy.”  He felt his mouth ran dry, returning the smile James had given him and stuttered, “erm… Hey.  Sorry I’m late btw, my alarm wasn’t quite working properly or it’s just me… Oh sorry again, Fassbender, Michael Fassbender.” He shook James’s extended arm, feeling the muscles tense for a second beneath him.

  He released his hold on the beautiful man’s hand and began, “right.  Let us begin!”  He walked over to his office, getting his equipment out and ready.  He turned around and nearly had a heart attack, “Jesus Jan!  Scared me to death!  Knock next time ok?” He gasped.  His PA didn’t say a word to respond to her boss’s complaint, instead she smiled wickedly, “saw anything you liked Fassy?” He groaned, “ _He_ is my client Jan.  Besides, no dating my clients remember? He’s not interested in me anyway.” January walked closer to help get his equipment ready, “so you _are_ interested then.” She mused, causing him to groan again, his PA can be so nosy sometimes! “Drop it Jan.  He’s **NOT** interested and probably never will be.”  January only smiled again, “well _I_ happened to know that he loves Starbucks and free after this shoot.  Make your move Fassy, don’t let another get away because you’re insecure about them.”  She walked away with his bag of equipment.

  “We’re ready Fass!” Michael walked out and once again, his breath was taken away by the beautiful pale figure.  He cleared his throat and shouted so everyone in the studio could hear him, “today’s shoot is for ELLE’s new clothing line which introduce the idea of cute but deadly style.  Right.  Ellen!  Why don’t you come help James into the clothes?  Chop chop!”  Everyone went to work.

  After a few minutes of Michael rummaging through his bag to set out the equipment, James came out with a pair of really tight black leather trousers and an oversized pattern jumper, a combination that Michael thought would only work on James. ‘Well everything will work on him.’ He thought.

  The rest of the shoot went past with James leaving Michael breathless every time those blue eyes meet the storm green.  Oh, how he’d love to hug that bundle of freckles drowned in cosy jumpers.  ‘Don’t get obsessive now Mike.’ He thought to himself.

  Before he knew it, the shoot was completed.  He contemplated January’s words in his office for a few minutes.  Should he ask him out?  What if it doesn’t work out thought?  Well if it doesn’t work out it’s not like they have a high chance of ever seeing each other again… right? 

  He walked around in circles, stopping when he saw a pair of shoes in front of him.  He looked up expecting it to be one of his crew but instead there stood an adorable pale freckled man.

  “Hi, Michael right?” James continued without Michael’s response.  “I was just wondering if you’d like to catch a movie, I mean to go get some coffee with me sometime.  I mean like you don’t have to if you don’t want to…” He rambled on.  Michael smiled adoringly.  “I would love to.”

  He held James’s hand for assurance that the man in front of him is 120% real and is not going to disappear once Michael starts to fall for him.  He wanted James to be entirely sure that Michael is not someone you’d take for a one night stand, and that he takes every relationship seriously.

  James seemed to understand all of Michael’s concerns as he reached out to take Michael’s large and warm muscly hands, engulfing them with his tiny pale freckled ones.

  “Yes, I’m sure.”

  “Okay.” Michael smiled.

  James grinned, his dimples reflecting the cheeky yet enchanting personality,

  “Okay.” He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short story and if this is really bad, I'm really sorry again.  
> Any comments will be extremely helpful.  
> follow my tumblr here:)  
> http://still-believe-in-sherlock-holmes.tumblr.com/


End file.
